


Do Something

by GracieHoltzbertTrash715



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieHoltzbertTrash715/pseuds/GracieHoltzbertTrash715
Summary: Two Shot of Penelope and Alice smut! Shout out to my Dumbasses on Twitter!





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. This was a request by some of my favorite girls in our group chat on Twitter. This will be a two (maybe) three shot just for fun. I hope y’all enjoy it!**

 

* * *

 

Alice Helen Cooper stood there at the bottom of her home staircase, staring at her youngest daughter’s guilty expression. Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper and her mother had gotten into yet another fight about her newly present big brother and his strange actions. Betty had been warning Alice about his behavior and she’d come very close to blurting out the secret about him being a webcam boy, but she knew that if she were to reveal that, soon Alice would learn that her 16 year old daughter was, herself, a webcam girl. So, Betty had to find multiple other reasons to make Alice question Chic about his motives and goings-on inside the Cooper residence. She had been failing all along though, since Alice was too obsessed with her baby boy to side with Elizabeth.

“What did you just say?” Alice calmly asked in a very low, deep voice.

“I, um…” Betty cleared her throat, hating herself for always saying too much too fast without thinking first. She had finally blurted out that awful, painful secret to her mother. It was only inevitable since Betty found herself constantly thinking about her father’s affair every moment her mother stepped into the same room with her. Of course during a massive fight between the mother and daughter, it would just slip right out of her mouth.

“Elizabeth Susan Cooper….” Alice’s hands rested on her hips, her back to the stairs and her head slightly tilted to one side. She spoke slowly so as not to give herself a heart attack as she felt it pounding harder through her chest. “What….did you just…..say?” She asked once more.

Betty’s eyes teared up, but she fought back her tears and rolled her eyes. She took in a very deep breath before responding. “I said Dad has been having an affair.” She spoke slowly as well, hoping her mother wouldn’t explode in front of her.

“What was the name you said?” Alice took one step closer to her youngest. “Penelope Blossom? That harlot?”

“She’s not a harlot, Mom.” Betty crossed her arms over her chest.

Alice placed a hand under her daughter’s chin. “Oh, Elizabeth...you have no idea, do you?”

“What?”

“The recently widowed Mrs. Blossom has had no means of financial support since her husband’s….oddly suspicious suicide and in order to support her, Cheryl, and that dear old crone, Nana Rose...she’s become a….well, for lack of a better word, a whore.”

“Mom!”

“It’s true, Betty. Men all over town have been paying her for her…...services.” She let go of Betty’s chin and sighed. “I just can’t believe your rotten father is one of them.”

“What are you gonna do?” Betty’s eyes widened, watching her mom look away from her, thinking hard about something.

“Well, Elizabeth….I’m gonna do the honorable thing...and confront Miss Penelope to find out where her motives stand in this situation.” Alice gladly admitted.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about finding out whether or not your father truly is taking part in her illegal activities or if there’s more to their relationship than we think.”

“Why would you wanna know that, Mom?” The 16 year old wondered with a hint of horror in her tone.

“Because….if your father has just been fooling around with Mrs. Blossom…” She internally laughed at her daughter’s look of disgust. “....then I’ll know what to discuss with your father about his gross habits….but if they’re thinking about more than sexual activity…”

“Mom.” Betty closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping this was not a real conversation they were having.

“...And they’re in love or something bizarre like that...then I’ll be able to get divorce papers in peace without a hint of guilt and knowing that your father and I splitting up would be better for everyone.”

“Mom...even if Dad IS doing it for gross reasons, you should still divorce him.” Betty happily suggested.

“That’s true, Elizabeth….But let me figure things out.” Alice sighed again. “I’m heading upstairs to change and then I’m going to Thistle House to confront dear old Penelope Blossom nee Hatton. You and I will continue our discussion about your brother later.” She sent Betty a glare before heading up the stairs.

Alice stood outside the door to Thistle House, her chest feeling a bit empty as she remembered the way things were in high school. Before everyone split and became conniving adults, they had their own little gang of friends, just like Betty and Jughead. There was Tom and Sierra, Fred and Hermione. Hiram didn’t become a part of their gang until Hermione left Fred for him and FP moved to the Northside, following Alice like a puppy. She had attempted to steer clear of dating after she and FP ended things but Riverdale High’s student body had other plans. Her friendship with Penelope and Mary were strongest as the two redheads insisted on taking her under their wings when she left the Serpents and decided to dress and act like a Northsider.

Mary and Penelope taught her how to do her hair and makeup, two things which she never cared about before, and Penelope attempted to give her a new style of clothing before she took it upon herself to find her own preppy girl style to get Hal Cooper’s attention. She never really liked the jock types in school, but having the eyes of the most popular baseball player on her at all times, Alice felt her Serpent side burying itself within her. She remembered thoroughly the reason their group of friends broke up and separated. Dating. Dating ruined everything. Besides Fred and Hermione at first….none of the friend group dated. Sure, there was occasional flirting all around but the moment people grew attached to one particular person, things changed.

“Alice.” Penelope opened her front door, surprised to see the other Cooper standing there. “Whatever would bring you to my home?” She sighed with a roll of the eyes, wanting nothing more than to spit on the blonde in her doorway.

“Penelope.” The widest, evil smile grew upon Alice’s face. “So nice to see your face healing well. Too bad that fire didn’t burn off your split ends.”

“What is it you want, Malice?”

“Oooo, my old nickname. I don’t think I’ve heard you say that since we were 16.” Her smile went away when she remembered why they had their falling out to begin with. Hal….it was Hal Cooper who ruined their friendship. Alice went to Penelope for everything. They’d exchange secrets and desires and they’d laugh and cry together. There were even times when they’re parents were sick of the other teen because they’d each stay over at each other’s house for full weeks. They practically lived at the other’s house. But when the time came where Alice had to choose between FP and Hal, Penelope told Alice to forget about both of them and Alice ignored her advice, falling for Hal instead. Penelope Hatton grew angry and spiteful and she eventually dated Clifford Blossom, Hal’s mortal enemy in order to make her best friend mad and that’s when the Blossom/Cooper feud got to the both of them, ruining everything they had….including their friend group. “Actually, Penelope….” Alice stepped closer to the redhead in the doorway. “I heard what you do for a living now.”

“Did you come here to insult me? Or no...did you bring Sheriff Keller to arrest me?” The widow wondered with a hiss in her tone.

“The complete opposite in fact.” Alice responded, sending enticing eyes to her ex best friend. “How much do you charge?” She seductively put a hand on the doorframe beside her, leaning in so her face was inches from Penelope’s. “I have three hundred dollars, cash.”

“Thr-” Penelope’s voice cracked and she cleared her throat as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, actually feeling warm because of Alice Cooper. “Three hundred?” She finally choked out.

“Mhm.” Alice smiled and slowly nodded. “Can I come in?”

Penelope found herself looking down at Alice’s lips and she nervously nodded, stepping aside for her.


	2. Chapter 2

“So...you’re serious?” Penelope asked Alice with a nervous gulp when they entered her living room.

“Is this serious enough for you?” Alice slowly unbuttoned her trench coat to reveal that she only wore a cotton candy pink lingerie bodice underneath. Penelope let out an audible gasp as she looked at the blonde from head to toe. “Where’s your room?” Mrs. Cooper winked, hugging herself to close the trench coat around her chilly body again.

Mrs. Blossom cleared her throat again. “Follow me.” She stepped closer to the blonde, letting her hand fall to hold Alice’s hand and she turned, to slowly lead her toward the staircase.

“Just a minute, Elle.” Alice brought back her old nickname for the redhead for the time being. “I will only pay you on one condition.” She stopped walking and so did Penelope, who looked back at her. “I get to be the Dominant.” Alice insisted. “Is that okay with you?”

Penelope sent her a warm smile. “The customer’s always right.” She looked Alice up and down once more before turning again to lead her up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Alice stepped inside first and Penelope closed her door, locking it behind her. When she turned to face the taller woman, she was surprised to see that she had already rid herself of her trench coat and she stood there, in nothing but her lingerie and high heels. “You know...Penelope….all this tension that has built up over the years….I’ve decided it’s time we took it out on each other. If you know what I mean.” She bit her lower lip and looked down at her coat on the floor. “Oh yeah.” She whispered. “I brought something.”

Penelope leaned her back up against the door as she watched Alice bend over to pick it up, revealing her cleavage. “What’d you bring, Mrs. Cooper?” Alice reached into one of the large pockets in the lining of her trench coat and she pulled out a horse crop whip. Standing up straight again, she flipped her hair out of her face and bit her lower lip again, slapping her hand with the whip. “Alice?” Penelope began, still a bit nervous. “Have you done this before? With a woman?”

A large smile grew upon the journalist’s face. “You’re not scared, are you? If you are, I can take my three hundred dollars and go.”

“No, no!” Penelope stepped away from the door. “No, no! Stay.” She smiled at the blonde and pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear as her eyes fell to Alice’s bare legs.

Alice noticed her lingering looks and she slowly stepped closer to the widow. “You like what you see?” She stopped just a centimeter from the shorter woman and looked down at her fully clothed body. “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Alice shook her head. “Why are you still in those clothes, Penelope?” With the whip still in her right hand, Alice reached up to grab ahold of Penelope’s shoulders before she aggressively pushed the redhead’s elegant throw off her shoulders and onto the floor. She slowly walked around her, keeping a hand on her collarbone as she moved. “And to answer your question, Elle….yes, I HAVE done this with a woman….When I was in college.”

Penelope closed her eyes when she heard the truth and she trembled at Alice’s touch. She felt the blonde behind her, reaching up to slowly unzip the back of her maroon colored dress. “Alice.” Mrs. Blossom began, but she was silenced.

“Ssssshhhhh!” Alice skillfully rid her old best friend of her dress as it slid to the floor around her ankles. The Cooper woman’s hands held onto her shoulders from behind before she stepped around her again to get a good look at the nervous woman in front of her. “Look at that.” Alice grinned again, looking the pale woman up and down. “You were already ready for me.” She giggled, looking at the black, matching lace bra and underwear Penelope stood in. “Or no….you have a client later, don’t you?” The blonde shrugged one shoulder. “Well...if I don’t tire you out.”

Penelope’s eyes rolled to the back of her head again. “Oh my god.” It took every bone in her body not to jump Alice right then and there, but she knew, as a Dominatrix herself, that Alice would not appreciate her taking initiative. Though the anticipation was torturing her. A part of her wondered if Alice were doing that on purpose.

Soon, Alice’s smile faded and she held onto the whip in both her hands. “Down.” She seriously demanded. Her left hand reached up to rest on the redhead’s shoulder. “I said, down.” She lightly pushed her, forcing Penelope to kneel before her. “I totally get why so many guys pine over you in this town, my dear Penelope.” Alice slowly circled around the lady on her knees as she consistently slapped the palm of her own hand with the whip. “You’re confident and strong and even with burns like that…” She brazed Penelope’s scarred arm with the whip to drive her crazy, causing goosebumps to rise on the pale woman’s burnt skin. “....you still have a nice body.” She moved the whip to rest on the redhead’s back for a moment and she noticed Penelope’s breathing grow a bit heavy and she smiled to herself. “We were best friends once.” She began. “Our falling out hit me like a ton of bricks.” She laughed. “Funny I mention bricks. I’m not sure if you heard about me throwing a brick at Hal last year. I wasn’t TRYING to kill him. Though, it doesn’t seem that way when I say it now. But honestly….it was just a spur of the moment decision I made, which….in some ways I do regret. But in other ways...I don’t. Especially now.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Elle wondered with a bit of irritation and fear.

“I think you know, Penelope.” Alice pulled the whip away from her old friend and she gave it to her, slapping her hard on the back with it. Penelope hissed in pain and Alice whipped her one more time, resulting in a small yelp from the redhead. As she closed her eyes, Penelope felt Alice leaning over behind her, touching her face to Penelope’s ear as she whispered. “I know about you and Hal.” Penelope’s eyes opened abruptly and she feared for her poor back, waiting for Alice to whip her again when she stood up, backing away. Mrs. Cooper stopped speaking in her seductive voice when she made it to the door. “Tell him I want a divorce.” She looked down at the red marks on Penelope’s back and she shamefully shook her head as her hand unlocked the door, turning the knob and slightly opening it.

“Alice, wait.” Penelope spoke through the stinging in her back and she stood, turning to face her ex best friend. She stepped toward her, walking over her own clothes as she made her way over to Alice. “Now that I’ve got your attention.” Penelope leaned over Alice, putting her hand on the blonde’s on the door knob, shutting the door once more and slamming her lips into Alice’s for a long awaited, passionate kiss.

Alice attempted to resist it at first, but soon, she dropped the whip, bringing her other hand up to hold Penelope’s red hair in it as the other hand stayed pinned against the doorknob. Penelope stepped forward, forcing Alice’s back to slam against the door as she held her breath. Mrs. Blossom’s free hand slid up Alice’s side to her breast and soon, to hold her bare shoulder.

They finally broke the kiss and both could hardly breathe. The shorter woman’s hungry eyes stared up into blue ones as the blonde stared down at her in confusion. “I’ve wanted to do that since we were fifteen.” Penelope finally admitted.

“Wait.” Alice nervously giggled as her smile vanished almost immediately after. “Since we were fifteen?” She began to put two and two together within her own brilliant, journalist mind. “That’s why you never wanted me to be with Hal NOR FP.”

“Bingo.” The redhead shrugged, her bare stomach still touching Alice’s. “And I knew that sleeping with Hal would eventually have you crawling over here to confront me and I could finally explain to you why I ended our friendship back then. I wanted you and they got you. Even though they never knew you like I did. And never appreciated you like I did.” She looked down at Alice’s chest against her own before her lustful eyes looked up again. “Never needed you like I did.”

“Fuck you, Penelope.”

“No.” The harlot shook her head. “Fuck you.”

And with that, they both smiled, slamming their lips together once more before Penelope reached up to enticingly pull the blonde’s hair, resulting in a satisfying moan from the taller woman.

* * *

 

**A/N: Here you go, guys! I hope you liked it. If you need one more chapter, let me know! I love you guys! MWAH!**


End file.
